


Dark Pearl

by AHSBroadwaySoapFan45



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Innocence of children, Loss of Innocence, Possible Redemption, Untold Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45/pseuds/AHSBroadwaySoapFan45
Summary: A sequel to the AHS:1984 finale, that takes place immediately, after Bobby Ritcher (Benjamin's son) is able to escape Camp Redwood. Lavinia Ritcher has a little chat with Margaret Booth and wants to know what made her so evil and while doing so, she uncovers something about Margaret that, no one at the camp, with the exception of Trevor, knows anything about. However, is that secret enough to redeem this horrible villian and possibly free all the lost souls at Camp Redwood?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**2019**

After Benji’s son left, the rest of the ghosts of Camp Redwood ganged up on me, and they all began to inflict some sort of pain on me with their weapons and shout at me.

“I was wondering where you were all these years, Mags,” Trevor told me, as he stabbed me with a long machete, right in the stomach. “Killing you once wasn’t enough, for all the horrible things you have me, to everyone here.”

“I had my whole life ahead of me,” added Xavier as he slashed my throat with his axe. “I would have been a movie star by now, I would have had a family.”  
After my throat got slashed, I began to blank out, but before I fully did, I felt Montana jab me in the leg and then she said, “This is for you, almost taking my Trevor away from me!”

Once I regained consciousness, I began to make a run for it, but before I could, both Trevor and Xavier grabbed me by the arms and Trevor said, “Not so fast Margaret!”

I began screaming and went to go for my knife to stab them, but it was missing, I must have dropped it after the lady in white, or Benji’s mother slit my throat.  
“What’s wrong, you can’t find your knife, Margaret,” Xavier said tauntingly. “Now, you know how it feels to feel defenseless, like how the rest of us were when you killed us.”

They then took me to the cabin, I stayed in when I tried to open the camp in 1984 and also 5 years later when I attempted to go on what I thought would have been my last killing spree. They then threw me on a chair where Xavier then held me down, as Trevor began to tie me up.

“Do you think that’s going to stop me!” I shouted. “I can just disappear right out of this chair and go somewhere else!.”

“Try that and I’ll do worse, then just slit your throat this time.” said a female voice. Then right before my eyes appeared the lady in white. To be honest with you, she is the only ghost at this camp I’m actually afraid of.  
“Your work here is done, boys, I’ll take care of this,” she said. And with that, Xavier and Trevor left the cabin. The lady in white then began to untie me, and I knew damn well if I tried to to make a run of it, I’ll get hurt and black out again, so I didn’t try. After that, she ordered me to sit on a sofa nearby.

“Margaret Booth, it's about time you learn a lesson,” She scolded me. “What you tried to do back there to my grandson was unacceptable, not to mention that you had a hand in almost everyone’s death at this camp. Also, you had the nerve to say that there is no such thing as being innocent. Well, that my dear is where you are sadly mistaken.”

“Well, who’s the pot calling the kettle black!” I barked. “You were the original murderer of this camp, or so I heard.”

“That’s true,” The lady in white admitted. “That happened when that damn lifeguard took his eyes off my Bobby and he was killed with a motorboat. As a result of losing my precious baby boy, I snapped and stabbed that lifeguard and every young man in his cabin, including my own son Benjamin who happened to see what I was doing. But, I’m sure you already know how that story ends.”  
She then appeared on the sofa next to me and said, “You see Margaret, the difference between me in you is that I killed because I snapped, but you, you have a dark mind, I was able to sense that about you right away the first time I saw you. So, tell me Margaret what made you this way, tell your story, why are you so evil? Were you born this way or did something traumatic happen to you that you became like this?”

“Ok,” I responded hoping that if I coorparted with her she’d let me go. “But, first I need to know who I’m talking to. I can’t just call you the lady in white. I know your Benji’s mother, but what’s your actual name.”

“Lavinia, my name is Lavinia,” she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this was a boring first chapter, but it will get better as time goes on. I plan on writing a prequel to AHS: 1984, that takes place during the 1970 measure. It's going to be titled the "Devil in Disguise" and it's going to be an AHS crossover with the show "Why Women Kill" where one of the main characters from that show, Beth Ann, works at Camp Redwood that summer and interacts with Margaret, Benjamin and Lavinia. However, I don't feel as if the story is developed enough yet for me to post yet. Anyway feel free to comment on this story! Have a nice day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally know what happens to Walter in this chapter among other things. Just picture Walter being played by Billy Eichner because him and Leslie Grossman have good chemistry, even through their characters end up betraying each other one way or another. The same can be said for this story, lol.

**2019 - With Various Flashbacks**

“Ok, fine Lavinia,” I sighed. “You want to know my story? Then I shall tell you. I was born on December 10, 1949, in Boston, Masschusatts. I was born with no one to claim ownership over me. I was given up for adoption the day I was born by a woman who did want me, who probably didn’t even love me enough to care. I got stuck using her last name until I got married and I hated it because I didn't belong to her anymore. I don’t even know my father’s name, it wasn’t even on my birth certificate. I grew up in a Catholic Orphanage in the area, where I was raised by strict nuns and unholy men that call themselves priests. For one reason, or another, a lot of the other children didn’t like me. Maybe it was because I was a big book worm, I don’t know.”

“I don’t understand why any of that would make you, such a cruel person…” Lavinia said.

“Let me finish!” I yelled interrupting her. “Anyway, one day when I was about ten-years old, a priest, whom I was quite fond or at least I thought, took me up to his sleeping chambers after mass that Sunday, and told me he had a surprise for me. He sat me on his bed and began to stroke my hair telling me, ‘Margaret, god made you special you know that right.’ I nodded even though I didn’t believe him because of what other people thought of me. He then made his way to my Vaginia and began kissing me. This would continue until I’d leave the orphanage at eighteen, since no one had adopted me by then. There was one point where it had escalated and he took my virginity away”

“I’m so sorry that that happened to you, Margaret!” Lavinia said with great concern. “Did you ever tell anybody?”

“I told the nuns time and time again, but they never believed me, they would say that someone who had sold their soul to god would never do such a heinous thing.” I added.  
“After, you left the orphanage what happened? Where did you go?” Asked Lavina.

“I went to California, like I had always dreamed of moving to when I was a little girl. I would see the pacific ocean in magazines and I wanted to see it for myself. When I first arrived, I had a few odd jobs like babysitting, and being a counselor at the camp, but you clearly know how that story ended.”

“I sure do.” Lavinia told me. “I know because I’m the one who orchestrated the whole thing to get back at Benji.”

“You what!” I shouted after hearing that.

“Never mind!” She shouted back. “Go ahead, continue.”

“So four years after the massacre, I met Walter Booth, who was the son of a wealthy Texas oil man, a trust fund baby. Walter moved out to California to expand the business out west. We meet at a bar and we hit it off right away. We were married a year later. Walter’s parents didn’t approve of the marriage, because of my social status, but that didn’t stop us. However, in 1983, I came back home from a benefit gala, which he didn’t with me because he had claimed he was under the weather.” I then rolled my eyes before adding, “Well, It turns out that was a complete lie, because the gala had ended early that night, and when I arrived home and walked in our bedroom, I saw him naked, in bed, with another man. ‘Who are you!’ I yelled to the man. ‘Karl Grove.’ He answered with a British accent. ‘Get out of my house!’ I yelled. He quickly got dressed and ran out. All I remember that night was that I had it out with Walter. However, it was the next night, when he had had a martini too many and completely intoxicated that's when I took matters into my own hands.”

“What does that mean, that you killed him!” Lavinia exclaimed.

“Yes,” I replied. “He had been hanging over the edge of the pool. His feet dangling in the water and that's when I pushed him in. I then dunk his head in the water and keep doing so, until he had no more oxygen. When I called the cops and they came to the house, I told them that I had just come home from a friend’s house and found him floating at the top of the pool. They bought the story and thought his death was just an accidental drowning and they believed me because of all the alcohol they found in his system during his autopsy. All I wanted was for someone to love me, and to be financially secure, but Walter didn’t feel the same way and he needed to pay. A year later I tried to redeem myself for all of these wrongdoings, by re-opening the camp, and making it a safe place for children to go in the summer, but again you know damn fucking well Lavinia, that the darkness still inside of me was lingering and as a result that didn’t end up happening.”

“And you had yet an innocent person, pay for your crimes.” Lavinia chimmed in.

“That’s besides the point.” I said rolling my eyes again. “The point of my story is, nobody ever loved me. Even Trevor I had some admiration for, even though he would be too high to ever notice. Even though he was a pain in my ass three-quarters of the time, I fell for him, I admit it. Trevor too would betray me, when he was fucking around with that good for nothing Montana. Now you know why Lavinia, why I believe that no one in this world is innocent because when you don’t love people you don’t give people love in return.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Margaret,” Lavinia shouted. “Children they’re innocent aren’t they. They don’t know that the world is a terrible place, until they get older. You mean to tell me, especially since you worked around children, which was uncanny to me to begin with, considering you are so heartless, that not at least one child at least looked up to you?”  
My eyes started to water and I cried, “There was one.” I then got up from the sofa, luckily Lavinia didn’t say anything and I went to what used to be my dresser and went to open the top draw and pulled out my wallet, which was still there after all these years. I blew off the many layers of dust that was on it and pulled out a picture of a little redhead girl. Lavinia appeared next to me and said, “She is so pretty, what is her name?”

“Her name was Melanie and she was my foster daughter,” I answered now hysterically crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think. By the way, Karl Grove is a character from the series "Why Women Kill". I thought he would be perfect for this part of the story. I also joke that Walter, was the one Simone's friend Naomi caught Karl with at the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a difficult time about how I was going to write this, just keep in mind that Margaret is still telling Lavinia the story, even though quotation marks aren't being used like before.

**Flashback to April of 1985**  


I thought that I’d have a second shot at redemption if I adopted a child, when it came to gender, I knew I wanted a little girl. I wanted to make sure that another little girl, didn't have to grow up unloved in an orphanage like I did. This was a little after Trevor had woken up from the coma that I had put him in and we had both blackmailed each other into marriage. I remember going to an orphanage just outside of Los Angeles one extremely hot spring day. The director of the orphanage told me I was free to look around, so I went outside to the playground area. There I saw a bunch of little girls playing hopscotch together, jumping rope, laughing having a great time, but what caught my eye was a pretty little girl with long red hair sitting on the swing, by herself.

That’s what I was looking for, a little girl like her, who had no one, who felt unloved, but I wanted to change that. I went up to her and sat on the empty swing beside her. I took her by surprise. 

“Hello there.” I said with a smile.

“Hi.” She shyly responded.

“My name is Margaret, what’s yours's?”

“I’m Melanie.” The girl responded.

“It’s nice to meet you Melanie,” I said reaching to shake her hand. “How come you’re not out there playing with the other kids?”

“They don’t like me,” Melanie said sadly, “They think I’m weird because I actually like to school.”

“Well, that’s no reason not to like someone, right?” I said, “Do you know why you're here Melanie?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, did your mommy or daddy die?”

“My mommy died when I was two because she was sick and I got taken away from daddy because he hit me.” Later, after I had read her file I learned that he had also drank and did drugs.

“Oh honey I’m sorry that happened to you,” I said putting my hand on her shoulder. I really hoped at that point I didn’t upset her. “I know what would make you happy, I have candy would you like some.”

“Yes, please what kind is it?”

“Reece's Pieces.”

“Like E.T. eats.”

“Yes, like E.T. eats,” I said grabbing the bag of candy from my purse. “You’ve seen that movie, huh?”

“Yes, I have and I love the candy too.”

“Then it’s all yours!” I said with a smile as I opened the bag and handed it to her. “So, how old are you Melanie.”

“Five,” She replied. “I’ll be six in July. How old are you?”

“You’re lucky you’re a pretty little girl,” I responded. “I don’t tell a lot of people my age, but I’ll tell you. I’m thirty-five, my birthday is in December. Melanie, I know this might be a strange question to ask, but would you like to come home with me?”

“You’re not going to make me come back here, like my other foster families are you?” She nervously asked eating her candy.

“I promise, I won’t let that happen,” I replied and after that Melanie had the biggest smile on her face. “So, what do you say Melanie should we talk to Mrs. Clark (the director), about taking you home.” I then put my hand out to hold hers, which she grabbed.

“Yes,” She replied and we both got off of the swings to do just that.

I knew that the minute I met Melanie that she was the little girl I wanted. She was too young to remember her mother’s love and barley ever received it from her father. We needed each other. We both needed someone to love. I wanted to relive my lost childhood with her, by giving her a better one. I always wanted to be there for her, I didn’t want to make her stay with a Nanny, like other rich families. I wanted to see her grow up into a kind hearted young woman, unlike myself. Unfortunately, I didn’t get to see that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you are all wondering how I came up with the name "Dark Pearl", well I'm going to tell you, the name Melanie means dark and Margaret's name means pearl and it's a super ironic title because Margaret is the one who's dark and Melanie is the one who innocent and squeaky clean like a pearl. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback to April of 1985**

So, I filled out the paperwork and I took Melanie home that day. I even bribed the director, to get the process done much faster. However, I was warned by the director that since Melanie’s father has been in and out of jail for years, due to drug possession, he can regain custody as long as he is clean, but I took the risk because I was, so desperate to give this little girl a better life, no matter what. I even told Trevor to keep the cocaine usage to a minimum, the last thing I needed was Melanie to see him high and out of control, she shouldn’t have to see that after what she witnessed with her father. 

On the car ride home, I could tell that Melanie was nervous, and I didn’t blame her she didn’t know what to expect, after being shoved from foster home to foster home. I’m pretty damn sure that she thought that I was going to abandon her like the rest. I asked her questions on the way home like what foods she liked, and what she liked to do for fun, in order to ease her nerves just a little.

“Are you ready for a new adventure?” I asked her as we got ready to go inside the house. Melanie just nodded in response, before I said with a smile, “Good, because I think you are really going to like it here!” What I said was enough to get her to smile. 

When we went inside, I called out “Trevor, I’m home!”

He then came running down the stairs, hopefully he wasn’t doing any drugs up there.

“Why hello, Margaret, this must be the lucky girl, huh?” He asked.

“Yes.” I answered with a phony smile because I absolutely hated his guts, but I had to be careful about how I spoke to him in front of Melanie. “Melanie, I would like for you to meet my husband, Trevor.” 

Trevor then went to shake Melanie’s hand, “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Melanie. You don’t, talk much do you?”

“She just needs some time to get used to her surroundings.” I told him.

I then caught Melanie looking around the house, before she finally said, “Wow, your house is big, like Daddy Warbucks’ house from Annie.”

“Well you and both have red hair, don’t you,” I answered. “If you come upstairs with me, I can show you the best part, come on.”

Luckily, before I could even grab her hand, she grabbed mine and I led her upstairs. In the corner of my eye, I caught Trevor shaking his head as if to say, Margaret why are you bothering doing this? The only answer I would have told him is that it isn’t your damn fucking business. I lead her to the second biggest bedroom in the house, which we rarely use any of the extra bedrooms, unless Trevor parents come over, which is rare.

“This is going to be your room, sweetheart.” I said as kindly as possible. Melanie then sat on the bed and bounced on it a little.

“This room is big and it's all for me?” Melanie nervously asked.

“Yes, but, don’t worry, we're going to make it your own soon enough, we’re going to go shopping tomorrow, and we’ll get you plenty of clothes, and lots of toys, how does that sound?”

“I would like that!”

“Great, now let’s unpack that suitcase, shall we?” With that Melanie nodded, and I opened her suitcase, on top I found a teddy bear, which handed to her, “Is this bear your favorite?” 

“Yes, my mommy got it for me, when I was a baby.” Melanie told me.

“So it must be very special to you then, huh?” I asked. She nodded yes to me, as I put her clothes in a nearby dresser. I then sat on the bed next to her. “You know Melanie, I was in an orphanage, just like you, and I was given a teddy bear for someone, who donated toys to us, through the church during Christmas time. My teddy was my companion because I was really lonely, in the orphanage.”

“Really, you were just like me.” She said with a smile on her face. I think she finally started to gain my trust, after hearing that we were very similar. “Were you hurt by your daddy too?

“No,” I answered. “I never met my father, I don’t even know his name. As for my mother, she gave me up when I was just a baby, so I didn’t know her either. However, I was hurt by a bad man at the orphanage for years and I was really scared of him.”

“How did he hurt you?” Melaine asked.

“I wish, I could tell you, honey, but you’re too young to understand. You might understand when you are a little older. I don’t want to scare you.”

“Ok,” She said timidly.

“Melanie, I want you to know that I will never let anyone hurt you.”

“Including, daddy.” She asked.

“Yes, including daddy.” I answered. I wish I could tell her that someday her father could gain custody of her again any minute, but I didn’t want to scare her. “I’m going to keep you safe, no matter what.” I then put my arm around her shoulder.

“Margaret, can I ask you something?” She asked timidly.

“You can ask me anything, sweetie.”

“Do I have to call you mommy?”

I had to think for a quick second of how I was going to answer her. I didn’t know if she had any memories of her mother because she was too young, when she died. If she did, I didn’t want to upset her in any way, nor try to make it look like I wanted to replace her mother. Being there for Melanie was enough, so I guess it didn’t matter what she called me so I finally answered by saying, “No, Margaret is fine.” I quickly smiled and she smiled back at me. “Now, come on we have a lot more of the house to explore don’t we. She nodded yes and we got up from the bed and did just that.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope nobody hates me for this story. Margaret is one of my favorite villians, I wish Ryan Murphy gave more depth to her, that's all I'm trying to do. Anyway, a 5th chapter isn't completely set in stone yet, even though I have a few ideas in head. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay. I really needed to think this chapter out. All I got to say is please don't hate me for it.

**Flashback to April of 1985**

The first few weeks of Melanie living with me went pretty smoothly. She loved that the house had a pool in the backyard. Though there was one day where she gave Trevor and I quite a scare. It had been one day during the first or second week that she was living with me and I was playing in the pool with her as I had done for the last few days. Trevor was sitting in a long chair drinking a Margarita, as usual, watching us intensely. You see, Melanie was a decent swimmer, but not good enough to swim on the deep end of the pool alone. 

“Margaret watch this!” She yelled at me as I jumped off the ledge into the pool.

“Wow, good job Melanie!” I said back. She came up back to the surface. She then smiled and then swam to me. “You’re a like a little mermaid aren’t you? Splishing and splashing everywhere.

“Let’s see who can hold their breath the longest!” Melanie exclaimed.

“Alright,” I answered. “One, two, three, go!” We then both went under the water and held our breath. I purposely came up first, in order to let Melanie win. She then followed me. 

“Margaret, I know what to do next!” Melanie said, all excited.

“What?” I asked.

“Trevor can throw me in the water, and you can catch me!”

I turned to Trevor who had been listening to his Walkman and reading a copy of Sports illustrated. I shouted loud enough to get his attention, “Trevor, Melanie has a request for you!”

He abruptly took off his headphones and asked, “What?”

“I said that Melanie has a request for you!” I repeated.

“What?” He replied with little enthusiasm.

“I want you to throw me in the water and Margaret is going to catch me.” Melanie added.

“Ok come up here.” Trevor answered.  
Melanie then went up the stairs and onto the concrete and made her way to Trevor, who then picked her up. He then threw her to me. As he did this, Melanie was laughing the whole time. She made a huge splash and even got Trevor wet a little. Both her and I laughed after that. Trevor rolled his eyes at us and went to go dry himself with a nearby towel. He then went back to his chair and resumed listening to his music and reading his sports magazine.

“Trevor, why don’t you come in and join us for a little while. You do this each time Melanie and I are in the pool.” I said as I turned toward him.

“Maybe, I don’t feel like it, Mags, did you ever think about that!”

“Please, Trevor!” Pleaded Melanie with puppy dog eyes.

“Trevor, please almost every time Melanie has asked to do something with you, you were always purposely preoccupied or made up excuses.”

“Look, Margaret, you're the one who wants to play a happy family, in order to better yourself, but there’s no room for fatherhood in my lavish lifestyle. How do I know that this isn’t some sort of stunt in order to make yourself look better in society, huh?”

“Trevor, unless you wanted all your expensive clothes and sports cars to disappear, then I strongly suggest you don’t talk to me that way,” I said as calmly as possible. Bad enough Melanie had to listen to this conversation to begin with. If I were to yell at him, she would be afraid of me and that’s the last thing I need to happen. “By the way Trevor you’re wrong, I genuinely care about Melanie’s well being, and you should too. She needs to gain your trust, the trust that she didn’t have with her own father. You better get used to her living here because. She’s not going anywhere, if I have anything to say about it.”

“Yeah ok Maggie, let’s see how long you can maintain trust with her.” He said sarcastically. “The last thing we need is for her low life father to take her back or for you to lose your_”.

“Be quiet Trevor she can hear you!” I exclaimed. Really, who was he to call Melanie's father a low life when he’s been snorting coke left and right ever since he woke up from the coma. Trevor’s jaw then dropped.

“What?” I asked. I then turned around to see that Melanie had taken it upon herself to go to the deep end when I was arguing with Trevor. I should have paid better attention to what I was doing because now she was halfway underwater gasping for air. 

“Oh my god Melanie!” I shouted in utter terror as I quickly swam to her aid. I then lifted her up onto the concrete and laid her flat on her back, with little help from Trevor. I then lifted myself on the concrete and checked her pulse and luckily I found one. I then started to give her compressions, when Trevor said, “I never thought I’d see the day that Margaret Booth would try to save a life instead of take one.”

“Now’s not the time for jokes, Trevor!” I shouted. “Now make yourself useful and call 911. Now!”

“Ok!” He responded as he ran in the house to do just that.   
I then proceeded to give Melanie mouth to mouth resuscitation. Between a few rounds of that and the compressions, water started to come out of her mouth and she began coughing. She then opened her eyes and looked up at me. 

“Margaret?” She asked.

“Yes, I’m right here, love.” I said, stroking her now very wet hair.

“What happened?” She asked.

“You went into the deep end and you went underwater.”

“I’m sorry Margaret, I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t worry about that now, I’m just really glad that nothing serious happened to you. Trevor called for an ambulance, it should be here shortly. We’re going to take you to the hospital to make sure that everything is ok.”  
The ambulance came and took us to the hospital. When we got there, the doctor checked Melanie’s lungs, which luckily seemed to be clear.

“You’re a very lucky little girl Melanie you know that,” The doctor told her. “If it weren't for your foster mother you wouldn’t be here. Next time remember to wear a life vest until you're ready to swim in the deep end on your own. Well, I think my work here is done. You’re free to go.” He then handed Melanie a lollipop. 

“Thank you, doctor.” I replied with a smile.

As we were getting ready to leave, Melanie grabbed my hand to hold it and she turned to Trevor and said, “Is it true that you don’t want me to live with you and Margaret?” I then looked at Trevor and rolled my eyes. She must have heard the whole conversation between Trevor and I earlier. Before he could reply and I said, “No, honey that’s not true, Trevor just needs time to get used to you living with us that’s all, just like you need to get used to living with us” I then rolled my eyes at him again and shook my head.

** 2019 **

After I told that part of the story Lavinia turned to me and laughed before saying, “How do I not know that you’re lying a little about this part of the story, in order to make yourself look good.” 

“Now, why would I do that?” I asked.

“Let’s face it Margaret, this wouldn’t be the first time you lied, in order to make yourself look innocent. Look what you did to Benji and to Brooke. Not only that you drowned your own husband and Chet. How do I know you didn’t drown that pretty little girl like you did them, and made it look like accidental negligence. I’m surprised that no one from the orphanage didn’t question it. You know if I had the opportunity to save my Bobby I would have, I would have never instead tried to harm him.” Lavinia didn’t believe me. She didn’t think for one second that big bad Margaret Booth would save a little girl’s life.

“I’m telling the truth, I would never harm a child.”

“Then prove it, was Melanie still able to trust you after all this, since you took your eyes off of her for a few seconds and the unthinkable almost ended up happening.”

“Believe it or not, Lavinia a little after this happened, Melanie was able to gain my trust more than ever, let me continue my story and I’ll tell you why.”

**Flashback to May-July 1985**

A few days after, Melanie had nearly drowned, one night, I woke up to screaming coming from her room. So, I went to see what was wrong with her. I stopped in her door and heard her say, “No daddy, stop, let go of me, stop.” She then began to scream again. I ran over to her and grabbed her which woke her up. “Melanie, calm down you’re having a nightmare!”

“Margaret?” She questioned.

“Yes, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. Now, can you tell what happened in your dream? It helps if you talk about it.” I sweetly said as I sat on her bed and cradled her in my arms.”

“Daddy, was hurting me.” She replied nervously.

“Do you have dreams like this a lot?” I asked. She nodded.

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret Melanie.”

“What?” She whispered quietly.

“I would have nightmares about the bad man who would hurt me too.”

“You did?”

“Yes and you’re lucky because you have me to comfort you and I didn’t have anyone. So you know what I did?”

“What?”

“I would think about things that would make me happy, like which book I was going to read the next day, or someday finding a family, or moving to California. Can you do that Melanie? I promise that you’ll go back to sleep and the bad dreams will go away.”

“Ok, but can you stay with me until I fall back asleep?” She asked.”

“Of course honey,” I answered as I lied down next to her and held her close. “I’ll keep you safe always, you know that right?” She nodded.

“Is everything ok, I heard screaming?” I heard Trevor ask from behind me.

“I got it under control. Go back to bed.” I answered him. I ended up keeping my word to Melanie and I stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Months later Melanie really got used to her surroundings and began to figure where everything in the house was, as everything in the neighborhood. She even made friends with all of the kids that lived nearby, who would tell all her about the new school she’d be attending in the fall. I had let her finish out the school she had been attending before I took her in. For her birthday, which was on July 17th, I decided to make her first birthday with her super special, so I threw a giant pool party and hired a magician and dj. I invited all of her new friends and their parents. You had to see the look on her face. I think that was the most happy I’ve seen her since I had taken her home, thus far. I bought her a large swing set, among other gifts, but that's she was most thrilled about.

I was finally ready to put my past as a serial killer behind me, and be the best mother figure to Melanie that I could. As for Trevor, it took him a while to take me seriously and to get used to Melanie. However, that took him even more time than I expected because just a week before Melanie’s birthday, I had talked to Trevor about starting a real estate business where I’d buy properties with dark pasts and turn them into places where children and adults alike can have fun. He thought that sooner or later Melanie would think that this was creepy and start to lose trust in me. I, on the other hand, thought that this would be a way for me to right my wrongs. I would also make a lot of money doing so. Just two days before Melanie’s birthday, I had hired my assistant Courtney and began to look for properties to purchase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and Stay safe during the Corona Virus! :) On another note, if you're wondering how I got the date of when Courtney started working for Margaret, it was during scene when they discovered Kajagoogoo dead and she asked him how long he's been working for her and I calculated July 15, 1985 based on his response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret buys a familiar property. Trevor gets busted for bringing cocaine, and has to deal with Margaret's ultimatums.

**Mid- August 1985**  


My real estate business had really been going well considering it had only been running for less than a month. I had acquired two properties, thus far giving realtors offers they couldn’t refuse. I was really interested in buying another property with a dark past. I had heard from several of my connections in Florida that there had been a property in Jupiter, where a massacre had taken place about thirty years before. It had been called Elsa’s Cabinet of Curiosities, it was used to be a sideshow attraction. Then one day a town local, Dandy Mott, went crazy and killed almost all the freaks. I’d hate to say it but after hearing the story, I felt like the old me would have been able to understand Dandy’s motives. He was alone in this world, and all he wanted to was to be loved and to get attention. That’s why he snapped.  


So, I decided that Trevor, Courtney and even Melanie and I would go down to Florida take a look at it. When we first got there we met with a realtor. Melanie grabbed a hold of my hand, which I had noticed she had done a lot of lately, especially when we went to places she wasn’t familiar with. I began to ask the realtor,

Mr.. Jenkins, a variety of questions, such as, “I know, the remaining freaks ended Dandy, but how did they end him.” I had to be careful with my choice of words since Melanie was right near me. 

“They tied him up and drowned him in a tank.” Mr. Jenkins answered.

“Margaret, look, a Ferris wheel,” Melanie interrupted pointing to the Ferris wheel.

“I see,” I quickly replied. I couldn’t believe that they didn’t move that thing. It was completely decayed and rusted. Not only that, the main attraction tent had been left there as well. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what do you plan on doing with this property Ms. Booth?” Mr. Jenkins asked.

“I plan on using it for exactly what it was used for before...” I started to say before Melanie interrupted.

“Margaret, can I go run around on the grass?” She asked.

“Yes, just stay where I can see you.” I answered her.

“Anyway,” I continued. “I planning using it as a sideshow attraction again,”

“Where do you plan on getting the performers?” Asked Courtney.

“I’ll use the three or should I say four remaining freaks that survived the massacre.” I replied.

“Haven’t those poor people have been through enough,” Trevor added. “Bad enough they have been gawked all their lives to begin with. I’m sure they’re probably scared for life after that massacre. Not to mention they probably have survivor's guilt, since a lot of their friends passed away. I know I sure do after what happened to me.

“Shut up Trevor!” I exclaimed. Luckily, Melanie was far enough not to have heard me, or so I thought. Courtney and Mr. Jenkins then looked at me flabbergasted.

“I’ll pay them good money. Besides, these side shows are almost non existent these days. I feel like adults and children alike will enjoy it. I think we should even get a new Ferris wheel, add a carousel and even add a few concession stands.”

“You don’t think some kids would be frightened do you?” Mr. Jenkins asked.

“I don’t think that kids would be afraid of a three breasted woman, a lobster man, and a two head woman, not if we get to do something that would make the kids laugh. So, how much are you willing to offer me?”

“ Thirty-five grand.” Answered Mr. Jenkins not looking all that all enthused with my idea, but what did I care.

“I’ll give you forty-five grand.”

“Then, It's a done deal then?” Mr. Jenkins asked with a smile.

“Yes, It’s a deal.” I said with a smile back. I caught Trevor shaking his head. I rolled my eyes at him after he did this.

“Pleasure, doing business with you Ms. Booth,” Mr. Jenkins enthusiastically said shaking my hand. “Stop by tomorrow by my office, so you can sign the contract along with other papers, to make the property officially yours.” A few seconds later I saw Melanie trip and fall. Maybe she tripped on a rock or something. She started crying.

“Melanie, what happened?” I questioned as I ran toward her. Everyone else turned their attention to Melanie.

“I was running and tripped on a rock and fell and I got a bobo on my knee” Melanie said, still crying as I helped her up. She had a tiny scrape on her knee and she was bleeding a tiny bit. 

“Oh sweetheart you’re going to be ok, here” I then went to get a band-aid out of my purse, which I carried around in case something like this were to happen. I then placed it on her knee. “Now, would you like for me to kiss your bobo?” Melanie nodded and I kissed it. I then gave her a tiny hug and then said, “Now, let’s get out of here, and go get some dinner, ok?” Melanie responded with a smile and stopped crying.

After dinner, when we went back to the hotel I wasn’t feeling well. My stomach was hurting, maybe it was something I ate at the restaurant. Melanie and I had been watching tv, and Trevor was out on the balcony talking to Courtney, probably bad-mouthing me since Melanie wasn’t nearby. I remembered that Trevor said that he had packed the aspirin in his suitcase. So I went into his and Courtney’s room, since we're staying in a suite, I then went into his suitcase and I pulled out the bottle of aspirin, however, what really caught my eye is that he had a bag of smashed cocaine right next to it.

I then went out to the balcony, where Courtney and Trevor all of a sudden went silent the minute they acknowledged my presence. They must have been talking about me, I just know it now.

“What now Margaret?” Asked Trevor with little enthusiasm.

“Courtney, go take Melanie to go get ice-cream down at that little shop, down the road. I need to speak to Trevor alone.” I said rolling my eyes at Trevor.  
Courtney then got up from his chair and asked, “What do I look like her babysitter?”

"I’ll pay you extra for it.”  


“Alright.” Courtney said with a sigh as he went back to the hotel room to get Melanie.

“What’s this about?” Trevor asked.

“Oh, you know exactly what it’s about.” I told Trevor sternly with my arms crossed.

Before we could finish our conversation Courtney came out with Melanie. Melanie then asked, “Margaret how come you can’t take me to get ice-cream?”

“I would love to honey, but I have to talk to Trevor about grown-up stuff,” I answered her. “I promise we’ll spend time together when you get back, before you go to bed and we’ll spend even more together when we go to Disney World the day after tomorrow. How does that sound?.” Melanie was really excited that we were taking her to Disney World because Trevor and I hadn’t had the chance to take her to Disney in Anaheim, and there were many opportunities for that since we live in California. We sure had to pack a lot of water because it’s over 100 degrees in Florida at this time of year, not to mention that we would be doing a lot of walking. Who knows the next time I would have to come to Florida to look at a possible property accusation? Melanie then grinned and responded, “Good, Margaret.” 

I then cuffed her little chin in my hands, “Ok, see you later love. Enjoy your ice-cream.”

Once Melanie and Courtney had left I turned to Trevor and yelled, “Get inside, come with me to your room!”

Trevor rolled his eyes at me, but he complied anyway. Once in his room, I grabbed the bag of coke out of his suitcase and asked, “Really, Trevor?”

“I was going to do it when she went to sleep.” Trevor responded.

“I don’t care,” I said, raising my voice. “I told you not to pack the coke, and you deliberately disobeyed me.”

“What are you going to do about it Margaret, huh?” Trevor asked. “Are you going to shoot me! Speaking of shoot, you brought your gun and Melanie doesn’t need to be seeing that either!”

“I brought my gun for emergencies and Melanie doesn’t know that I have it. I've changed for her sake Trevor and I think should too!”

“You can’t tell me what to do Mags. I’m a grown man!”  


“That’s where you're wrong Trevor!” I exclaimed. “I can take away your allowance for your coke and every other luxury item you buy, but most of all I’ll kick you out of my house.”

“You do that Margaret and I’ll tell the police and the whole world how Brooke is rotting away in prison for the crimes you committed!”

“Shut up!” I yelled. “Trevor, I mean what I say. You have to start following my rules when it comes to Melanie. She needs a stable living environment and a stable living environment doesn’t involve you getting coked out of your mind!”

“You know, I really want nothing to do with that little brat! She’s nothing to me Margaret. She’s just a pain in my ass!” Trevor shouted.

“How dare you say that!” I yelled back. “She’s a little girl, who just wants to be loved and if you can’t accept her then I’ll kick you out! Do I make myself clear!”

“Yes.” Trevor answered, looking not so thrilled. I could tell that he was afraid of me a little now and I’d hate to say it, but it made me glad.

“Good, now get rid of the coke.”

“Anything, I really don’t care, I just want it gone before Melanie gets back.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, that this was again a horrible chapter, but I hope you like the Freak Show reference. By the way, I just wanted to say that Dandy's ghost probably pushed Melanie noticing that she was running towards the rock. We sure no the freaks' spirts aren't there because they were in heaven with Elsa, but who's to say that Dandy isn't there. Anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
